


I'm Sorry

by Solo_la_Luna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solo_la_Luna/pseuds/Solo_la_Luna
Summary: If only Melinda had kept the most important person in her life safe.
Relationships: Melinda May/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I'm Sorry

After everyone gradually left, Melinda slowly made her way to the gravestone.

> _In Loving Memory of_
> 
> _(Y/N) (L/N)_
> 
> _(D/O/B)-22 January, 2015_

After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the rise of HYDRA, Melinda knew that her being a part of Coulson’s band of outlaws not only placed a target on her back, but also on (Y/N)’s. Now, Melinda cursed herself.She should’ve known that breaking up with her wasn’t the right thing to do. She should’ve known that Ward and Kara would still go after her. She did fracture his larynx and electrocute her right in the face. She’d had a chance to kill both of them. Why hadn’t she? Now they’d both killed (Y/N). As she placed the bouquet of roses on (Y/N)’s grave, a voice in her head derided her. As much as she tried to fight it, she knew it was right. (Y/N) would have been safer with. She had considered leaving after the rise of HYDRA and spending a nice and peaceful life with (Y/N). But Phil was counting on her. He had to restart S.H.I.E.L.D. from scratch and he needed her. She was too loyal to him to leave. But maybe (Y/N) could have lived at HQ with her. Atleast she would have been safe. Melinda remembered everything about (Y/N). Her smile, her eyes, her lips, her voice. And as soon as the truth came crashing down, the truth about (Y/N)’s death, the truth that she had failed to protect the one person she loved, the truth that she’d never see (Y/N) again, the first tear rolled down Melinda’s face.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, running her hand across the engraved gravestone.


End file.
